


It's My Imagination

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Incest, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Short, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A waitress notices Sam and Dean being a little more than brotherly after seeing them both call John Dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Imagination

It’s been three weeks, but work is essential to make money and running away from home at eighteen, she knew what she was in for. Waitering in some backfuck town in the middle of nowhere where drunk old perverts try to touch her butt, and bike riders come in and order half the dinner than not tip her or try to get out of paying. But at some other times, rare times, times like these, God proves that he loves her.

"Jenny…Jen! Table four in waiting."

She snaps out of her trans and takes three menus than heads to the table. There are three stunningly beautiful males sitting in her section and they look like God was in a good mood when he created them, because dear Lord, they should be on a cover of a magazine and not here. Not sitting in this dinner with scums and the world’s trash.

She places the three menus in front of them, the older man looks like he’s in his thirties but he has those eyes and a beard and he’s so beautiful. But he’s got a tired and sad look on his face and it looks like it’s been there for a long time. The two teens at the other side of the booth look nothing alike, one is tall and all muscle, with green eyes and plump lips that have a permanent smirk glued to them. The smallest one looks the youngest, long hair, hiding his face, still in that awkward teenage state where he’s not a boy or a man.

A phone rings and the older man answers while the other two looked at their menus.

"Yeah, I’ll be there." He hangs up and gets up.

"What happened Dad?" The one with the green eyes asks.

"Sorry boys, it’s Caleb and he’s got a lead. Dean, watch out for your brother, I’ll be back as soon as I can."

The youngest boy looks upset and keeps his eyes down while their Dad leaves.  
Jen doesn’t know if she should give them more time to order or just wait here awkwardly.

"I’ll take the double cheeseburger with bacon, extra onions and fries. He’ll have the salad with strawberry milkshake, right Sammy?" He gives the little boy, Sammy, a nudge then closes the menu and hands it to Jen so she picks up the other two and gives him a smile before heading to the kitchen.

She gives the order to the cook and waits behind the counter, her eyes glued to the boys. The smaller one, Sammy, doesn’t seem so upset anymore, he’s smiling and looking up at his brother, Dean, even his name is sexy. She watches Sam move closer so his body is lined with Dean while Dean wraps an arm around him.

There’s something wrong with that picture.

She straightens up a bit and looks around to see if anyone notices but the diner is almost empty. The boys are talking and Sammy can’t stop smiling, his eyes brighten and they can’t look away from Dean. She sees Dean leaning to whisper something in his brother’s ear and a blush takes over Sammy’s face.  
Sammy’s face is turned now and their faces are too close. But before she can see another move, the order is up and she turning around to pick it up. When she looks at them again, Sammy’s biting his lips and looking down while Dean is watching him like a hawk with such eyes that shouldn’t be directed at his brother.

She places the order in front of them and smiles again but she can’t be convincing because there’s something not right about those two boys and she doesn’t want to find out what.


End file.
